


Not That Kind of Game

by Gailgameshy



Category: Red vs. Blue, Saw (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, Gen, WTF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gailgameshy/pseuds/Gailgameshy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is seriously complete crack.  But it's a line that has been running through my head for about 10 freaking years, and I decided I must see if it could infect others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not That Kind of Game

John watched as the subject in front of him woke up. This was one of his favorite parts, seeing the confusion turn to horror as the person realized the situation. He was kept waiting as the confusion seemed like it had set up camp and wasn't planning on leaving. Of course, with a little more research, maybe John would have realized how likely that particular scenario was.

Regardless, the man deserved to pay, and John would see it happen. This man was guilty of so many things, but primarily he was guilty of negligence. Negligence that had led to too much death. Never again...

Finally, John could take it no longer and spoke. "I want to play a game."

"A game?!" For the first time, John saw a subject react with a decided lack of fear. Not bravado covering up fear, but a complete lack of fear. Like they didn't even know the emotion existed and should in fact be deployed right about now.

"What game do you want to play? Oooooh, can we play Monopoly? I am a great Monopolizer."

As John stared at Michael J Caboose (professed hater of babies), he realized that this was going to take awhile.


End file.
